


Just Drop It

by broadway_hufflepuff



Category: Friday Night Lights
Genre: Billy is trying his best, Implied child abuse I guess because Walt tends to be awful, One Shot, THIS FIC IS STRICTLY BROTHERLY, Tim cares??, brothers being brothers, friday night lights - Freeform, idk what the legal drinking age for Texas is so, maybe underage drinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 07:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20616977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadway_hufflepuff/pseuds/broadway_hufflepuff
Summary: Tim's going to see his dad. And even though Billy knows Tim can handle himself... he just wants to be sure.





	Just Drop It

**Author's Note:**

> all characters belong for Friday Night Lights

“Relax, Billy, it’s just a signature,” Tim says, lazily leaning against the counter, a beer against his lips.

The corners of Billy’s mouth pull down into a frown. “Tim… with Dad, it’s not  _ just _ a signature. It won’t be. Nothing with him is as simple as-”

“Jesus, Billy,” Tim shakes his head, rolling his eyes. “Chill out. Stop being a mother hen.”

Billy glares at him, but he’s rubbing his hands together nervously.  _ Back and forth, back and forth, back and forth.  _ He takes a breath. “Look, just remember who took care of you, okay?”

Tim grits his teeth. “Oh,  _ yeah _ . Like getting drunk every night and going to a strip club makes you such a good influence.”

Billy chooses to ignore that. He hesitates.  _ Back and forth. _ “Just don’t get drunk with Dad, okay? He’ll flip out.”

Tim tilts his head. “Uh. Okay?” He stretches out the last syllable like molasses, and Billy’s stuck in it, memories flooding. _That’s_ _something Mom used to do,_ he thinks, but he doesn’t tell Tim that. He wouldn’t dare tell Tim that.

“Why not?”

“What?” Billy snaps out of it.

“Why can’t I, you know, grab a drink with Dad? I mean, not that I want to- he’s a son of a-”

Billy draws in a sharp breath. “Shut up. He’s just violent, okay? Believe me, I’d know. He’ll hurt you and I… I don’t want that for you.”

Tim seems satisfied with that answer, but then he puts his beer down. “Wait, what? What do you mean  _ you’d know?” _

“Just drop it, okay?” Billy grabs the beer out of Tim’s hand and shoves it in the fridge. “Timmy, just drop it.”

Tim’s eyes linger on Billy’s face- he’s hiding something, and Tim is sure of it. “Billy, you know you can tell me.”

“I  _ said  _ just drop it.”

And so Tim does.

**Author's Note:**

> So basically there just needs to be more fanfiction about Friday Night Lights.  
Comment if you'd like! Thanks!
> 
> Please don't repost!


End file.
